Eungdal Ilijali
Eungdal Ilijali'' is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. He is a professional hitman who specializes in eliminating supernatural threats. Eungdal is a Reincarnated Devil, serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki. He lives with Chiho Nekonome and Kakucho Futopara. Appearance Eungdal is a young man with blonde hair with brown tips, blue eyes, pale skin, and above average build. His eyes are slightly slanted, and seem to always be narrowed. He wears a black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with white sneakers with dark blue designs. Personality Eungdal is a silent and serious person. He always goes straight to the point when in a conversation. However, he is always careful to avoid saying something in a way that offends people. He is also very respectful as well, always acknowledging people with the proper honorifics. Unlike most people, Eungdal is the type to become silent and cold when angered. His rage builds up, and shows only when fighting. Fortunately, it does not cloud his judgement. When around those he is close to, Eungdal opens up a little, but still stays serious and calm. History Eungdal was a travelling assassin who had knowledge of the supernatural world. He gained his current equipment as a gift from a community of wolf spirits and demons who needed help fending off rogue priests who desired nothing but slaughter and carnage. Over time, he became well known throughout the supernatural world as a dangerous person, but his true identity was never known. Unfortunately, one day a member of the Hero Faction found out his identity and location, and setting out to eliminate a threat to his organization's plans, nearly killed Eungdal. However, he did not consider the idea that Eungdal managed to bear through his wounds and apply basic first aid to himself. The assassin managed to treat his injuries and survive long enough to draw the attention of fallen angels who were looking for him. They brought him back to the Grigori, where he was given the necessary medical treatment for his injuries. During his stay, Eungdal helped eliminate Stray Devils and rogues aware of the supernatural world. He also gave Sena some advice for combat situations where she could easily exploit her opponent's weaknesses to gain an advantage. Eventually, they worked together so much it went to the point Eungdal joined her peerage. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Senses:' As a Devil, Eungdal's senses are stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Eungdal has more stamina than when he was human. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Eungdal is much stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Eungdal is much faster than when he was human. Flight: As a Devil, Eungdal can fly using his wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Eungdal can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Equipment ' fatal_phantom.jpg|Dire Wolf Armor FPPortrait.png|Dire Wolf Armor Full View Fatal_Phantom_Berserk_Mode.png|Dire Wolf Armor Hunter Mode Dire Wolf Armor:' This armor is made of the fangs, claws, and fur of wolf spirits and demons, gifted to Eungdal for assisting in a fight against rogue priests. It is impervious to elemental damage, and can take a lot of damage without getting even a scratch. * Hunter Mode: In this form, all of Eungdal's abilities and senses are increased greatly. He is faster, stronger, and more resilient in this state. However, because he cannot see in this state, he has to be careful. Dual Barrel Magic Pistols: These pistols run on Eungdal's magic. The more magic he has, the longer they work. They do not need to reload, though they do have to be maintained on a regular basis. Trivia * Eungdal is based on Chung's Fatal Phantom job path from the game Elsword. * Eungdal is the only member of Sena's peerage who is suited for stealth, sabotage, silent take-downs, and sneak attacks. * In the alignment system, Eungdal would be considered Lawful Neutral. * Despite being a Pawn, he is faster than Sarah and Kakucho when promoting to a Knight. * Eungdal's birthday is August 13th. * His theme song is "Master of Shadows" by HDSounDI. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils